


No Rest for the Wicked

by BattrelaRage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Angst, Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Not Related, Papyrus is a special kind of asshole, Sans goes by Red in this story, Stealing, Streetfell, Streettale, Undertail, cops and robbers, will tag more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattrelaRage/pseuds/BattrelaRage
Summary: Summary:The streets are unforgiving, both on the side of the law and against it. Being a cop is taxing, being a thief is dangerous, and them being together is a signed warrant for disaster.Story Excerpt: Panic. Fear. Excitement. All were racing through Sans’ marrow. He quickly scaled the chain link fence that stood in his way - another obstacle for the pursuing authorities. His red eyes darted over his shoulder, the loud sound of sirens filled sans’ ear canal. His phalanges ran over the prize in his hoodie pocket, safe and all his. He bolted out of the back alley, turning the corner sharply, causing the zipper of his jacket to scrape against the brick exterior of the building. A few more back roads, a few more streets, and he would be home. He scuttled to the canal bridge, humming blissfully.  “Freeze!”  Sans spun around to face where the gruff loud voice came from. Ice rushed through his bones.





	1. On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Fellcest
> 
> AU /AU Creator: Streettale/Streetfell © @amortem-kun
> 
>  
> 
> Author Note: Thanks to the lovely Soloshikigami for being the beta for this. They are Amazing! Also, amortem-kun on Tumblr hasn’t posted a story/comic so I’m starting this and flying by the seat of pants so when they start posting things and different from their canon I’m sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED***

Panic. Fear. Excitement. All were racing through Red's marrow. He quickly scaled the chain link fence that stood in his way - another obstacle for the pursuing authorities. His red eyes darted over his shoulder, the loud sound of sirens filled Red's ear canal. His phalanges ran over the prize in his hoodie pocket, safe and all his. He bolted out of the back alley, turning the corner sharply, causing the zipper of his jacket to scrape against the brick exterior of the building. A few more back roads, a few more streets, and he would be home. He scuttled to the canal bridge, humming blissfully. The stale smell of the water wafted up from the below, he looked over the edge of the bridge looking to the calm looking water know that the riptide under the placid surface. He let out a lax sigh even with the lack of lungs.

 

“Freeze!”

 

Red spun around to face where the gruff loud voice came from. Ice rushed through his bones, freezing him in place.

 

White bones contracted sharply against the dark blue uniform and the blazing red eyes cut through the night, shining off the badge on the officer's chest.

 

That scarred face wasn’t new, Red recognized it from his multiple run-ins with this particular officer. It was almost like he had a vendetta against Red and his crew. They were only kids, teenager, trying to get by with what they knew and stealing was the only thing that they could do to survive.

 

Red snapped out of his fear and frantically looked around for an escape route. A couple came to mind, one lead into another chase that Red would rather avoid, and the other allowed Red to hide out till he was safe. Red’s eyes narrowed standing combatively facing the uniformed figure as his mind worked out the plan to make his idea work. 

 

“Stay where you are!” The cop ordered, slowly approaching Red, his shoes making loud echoing taps as they bounced off the surrounding walls. His hand ever hovering over the gun in its holster on his belt.

 

“Not a chance, copper!” Red darted to the bridge ledge and jumped over it, disappearing into the water below. The cop ran down the steps the bridge to the waterfront's cement walkway, his flashlight running back and forth over the darken water. He couldn’t let this kid escape, again.

 

Five minutes passed… Nothing. Papyrus flashlight became more frantic in its search.

 

“Papyrus! Come on!” Was yelled and it echoed around the brick walls, the light flicked off.

 

Heavily Papyrus sighed and headed back up the steps, unbeknownst to him that Red was camping out in the drainpipe under his feet. Red sat with his shoulder pressed against the walls of the pipe and his worn shoes pressed the opposite side, allowing the water to drain unhindered by him. By the time he hears the officer’s footstep retreating, his legs had begun to tremble, ready to give out.

 

A few more seconds. He had to hold this position for just a few more seconds.

 

Once the sirens had died off and the lights were gone, Red clambered out of the pipe and onto the cement walkway. He was exhausted, but he had to get home, to get to his safe place. He pulled at his still wet clothes sniffing slightly at his shirt. It smelt terrible and he was sure he looked a bit worse for wear. He slowly started on the long trek home, wanting to still make sure that he would be followed if he was being. After a longer trek than what it needed to be, he finally made it back to the abandoned house he called home. 

 

After slipping past some loose boards Red tossed his prize onto a cardboard box near the center of the kitchen area. It clattering with a collection of other items; pocket watches, cell phones, wallets, and jewelry among other valuable trinkets that lay on the box. Not bad but far too little on want they needed.

 

“You're late.”

 

Red jumped at the voice behind him he spun around, bones rising out of the floor. An opposite set of purple hued bones clashed against Red’s’ red ones. A dog-skulled monster stepped out of the shadows, his purple eyes illuminated the darken space around him. Red quickly lax his stance the bones disappearing.

 

“And as jumpy as always,” was muttered from the dog-skulled monster as he leaned against the doorframe leading to the rest of the house.

 

“Gaster don't scare me like that, man.”

 

“Whatcha’ get?” Gaster asked, his eyes looking over Red’s shoulder at the collection on the box.

 

“A wallet.”

 

“You've gotta step up your game Red, BP got a Rolex today.”

 

Red eyes found the wristwatch on the box, without much trouble it was probably the most expensive thing on there.

 

“No wonder I had so many cops on my tail.”

 

“Did they follow you here?”

 

“Nah I may be reckless, but I ain't stupid; gave them the slip at the canal.”

 

“Is that why you're soaking wet?” Gaster questioned, pointing to the pooling puddle at Red’s feet.

 

Red gave a small chuckle scratching the back of his skull, looking back up at Gaster sheepishly.

 

“Alright, well you're sleeping on the floor tonight then.”

 

“Come on G don't play me like that. It not like we don’t already sleep on the floor.”

 

A low playful laugh emanated from Gaster before he turned around and headed down the hallway.

 

“Hey, I ain't the one who thought it was a grand idea to take a dip in the canal. Take off your coat so it can dry,” Gaster hollered over his shoulder at Red.

 

San fluffed off his coat, hanging it on the coat hanger in the hallway before making his way down the hall to the bedroom where Burger paints lay curled up in a ball on the old blankets piled on the floor. Red chuckled softly, slowly laying down on a separate pile of blankets and he waited for his clothes to dry. He soon dropped off to sleep; it had been a long day and he had another long day of pinching ahead of him. He’ll take care of needing different clothes then, he just couldn’t bring himself to care about it when he was this exhausted. His eye lights soon when out and his eyes closed.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Papyrus sat at his desk, a paused camera feed sat frozen on his computer of a small skeleton with large red eyes saluting the camera. A smug smirk on his face, his gold tooth reflecting some of the street light.

 

The brat knew he wasn’t going to get caught but how? He always managed to get away to get out of trouble. How?

 

All he had to do was slip up, trip, or turned the wrong way and Papyrus would have gotten him, but here Papyrus was - up late with no perp in hand. He had been after these boys for a while he and had drawn the lines between the cat monster and the other skeleton-like monster linking back to the boy on his screen. They worked together and they had to rely a lot on each other. Surely if one of them messed up they would try to help the other, but then again, they could just let their companion stay in police custody if they got caught. It was all a just a messy problem.

 

All Papyrus knew was that there was no way or another he was going to get all of them, but mostly he wanted the one that slipped through his fingers every time he got him into a corner, that cocky brat frozen on his computer screen.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heist goes so very bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fellcest
> 
> AU /AU Creator: Streettale/Streetfell © @amortem-kun
> 
> CHAPTER ONE GOT UPDATED.
> 
> ALSO PAPYRUS IS AN ASSHOLE!
> 
> Author Note: Thanks to the lovely Soloshikigami for being the beta for this. They are Amazing! Also, amortem-kun on Tumblr has started to post her comic so yeah my story is now a different timeline.

Red closed his eyes as he leaned against a brick wall near a busy intersection, his worn jacket skidding against the rough pattern, letting out a heavy sigh as he looked over at the building across the way. It was a small convenience store, a bit run down, but still got plenty of traffic to make this trip worth it.

Red opted to be look-out; it wasn’t a bad job, a bit boring, but it was pretty easy. It also didn’t help that he stuck out like a like a sore thumb due to his signature red jacket. Red glanced around in search of any police cars, careful to not be seen. He had to be careful, due to his rap sheet being miles longer compared to the one who was in the convenience store, which was Burger Pants. Red just hoped the chicken-shit of a cat was up for it; he wasn’t the most reliable when it came to open act - he was a class-A pickpocket, though. Red leaned a bit more into the wall as he waited. 

_‘BP sure is taking his sweet time,’_ Red thought to himself as he started to tap his foot, getting impatient.

Just then, an alarm went off. Red jolted up, his eyes darted to the front door of the store just as a slim cat monster dashed out. 

“BP, what did you do?!”Red yelled across the intersection. BP rushed across the street, just as a police cruiser came squealing to a halt to keep from hitting BP. 

A navy blue uniform-clad officer stepped out of the car, white contrasted sharply against the blue. 

_Oh no, not him._

The officer’s red eyes caught the cats', causing him to freeze in place due to fear. 

_Shit!_

The cop started pulling out his handcuffs as he approached BP, who could only stand there, shaking. 

_No!_

Red ran out of the hiding place, dodging a car in the process, slamming hard into the cop and knocking him over. 

“BP, run!” Red ordered, but BP didn’t move. Red shoved his shoulder. “Move it!” 

Both of them bolted off the streets into the offshoots of alleyways.

 “BP why the hell did you freeze?"

“Did you see that fucker’s eyes?! He looked like he could kill you in cold blood and wouldn’t give a damn.” 

Red growled rolling his eyes. “Are you serious? He’s just a cop, Lady Toriel would kill us in cold blood before he does, or did you forget why we steal in the first place?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, it sucks owing a debt.” 

BP scaled a chain link fence with ease. Red followed behind him with a bit less ease. 

Halfway up the fence, a sharp stab into Red’s shoulder blade causing him to jolt to a stop. The stabbing was quickly replaced by a searing pain causing Red to fall back down to the concrete, screaming. 

“Red!” BP ran back to the fence only to be startled back by Red slamming his hand against the fence. 

“Get out of here!” Red ordered. BP looked to Red, then to the opening alleyway, before backing away and running off. 

A boot pressed onto Red’s shoulder, pinning him onto his stomach. His arms were roughly pulled behind his back and locked into place by handcuffs. Red felt his magic fizzle out due to the damping properties of the cuffs. He glared up at Papyrus’ red eyes that reflected Red’ own. 

“What’s wrong? Mad that I finally caught you, little mouse?” Papyrus purred, checking Red’s cuffs.

“Fuck you,” Red growled before he was hauled to his feet.

The barbs in his back were yanked out of his back causing him to yelp and struggle against the arms holding him still. Red glared up at the cop, who smile down at him. 

“Proud of yourself, fucker?” Red spat.

Papyrus' smirk grew. “More than you will ever know,” he said pompously, leading Red back to his car, reciting his Miranda Rights before shoving him into the backseat of the cruiser and driving off to the station. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What?!” Gaster roared towering over a trembling Burgerpants. “What do you mean Red was taken?”

“The fuzz got him,” BP replied sheepishly, slowly trying to sink farther into the floor. 

“How?” 

“We were tagging a store and the alarm went off. We ran into the cops and Red got tazed,” BP explained, scooting back on the floor to get out a Gaster walkway.

“Lady Toriel isn’t going to like this. We barely have enough to cover your bail from last time, and I don’t even know what Red is even going to be charged with. What exactly happened today?” Gaster paused looking down at BP. 

“I went into the store and they set off the alarm when I ran out; there was a cop and he nearly hit me. When the cop got out of the car I froze.”

“You froze?”

“Yeah…” BP admitted. “Red tackled the cop and we ran off.”

“Fuck,” Gaster growled rubbing his fingertips on his nasal aperture. “He’s not gonna get out now. Assault on a cop - we are so screwed.”

“But Red’s, like, super smart, though, surely he could bend the system, even a little bit!” BP urged, trying to fake a sense of hope though he knew he was failing miserably. 

Gaster started to pace again. “Time will tell, I suppose.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red slammed his hands onto the table, the chair he was sitting in scooted back from the force of him standing up. 

“I ain’t no fucking snitch!” 

The skeleton cop tapped his pen on Red’s file thick with papers.

“You know withholding information from an officer is a crime?” Papyrus warned. 

“And you can add it to the pile of ‘I don’t fucking care,'” Red growled, pulling on his restraints.

“Sans, you are being very difficult; why?”

“Because fuck you!” 

Papyrus rubbed his eyes. This interrogation was going on three hours now and he hadn’t gotten anywhere. He just needed an on-camera confession or evidence to put him at any of the crimes he was being accused of. All that was holding him now was Papyrus owned a claim of assault, but his cruiser's camera wasn’t on and the intersection camera was down for maintenance. 

How convenient. 

“Sans, I’m trying to help you.” 

Red snorted. “You’re only trying to help yourself, to get a confession out of me. I’m not stupid.”

Papyrus could help but smirk. Red was right, he wasn’t stupid, but maybe if Papyrus pressed the right buttons or twist Red’s wrist in just the right way to get him to break... 

“Sans-”

“It’s Red, you dense cunt! Don’t you fucking dare call me by that name or I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Hit me? Insult me? You can only do so much with that dampening collar on.” 

Red touched the collar that was latched around his throat to replace the cuffs that he was in when he arrived at the station.

 “What more could you do other than bitch and scream, Sans?” Papyrus asked, using Red’s on-file name in spite of Red’s outburst and anger against it. 

“Fuck you,” Red growled as his fingertips clawed against the metal table. 

“Maybe I should start interrogating that cat monster you were with.”

“He got away, don’t try a blow smoke up my ass to get me to bend. I ain't talking and you can’t make me.”

“Then I suppose a night in a holding cell might lax that tongue of yours.” 

Red glared at Papyrus as if trying to burn a hole into him. “Scare tactics ain't going to work on me, you know that.” 

Papyrus shrugged before standing up going around the table. He pressed Red flat against the table.

          “I don’t need to use scare tactics eventually you will break, you will give in,” Papyrus whispered into Red’s ear. Red squirmed, slipping out of Papyrus grasp with a twist of his body.

          Something collided with Papyrus' jaw, causing him to fall back onto the floor. Red bolted out of the room and down the hall, mentally cheering for his little victory, before slamming into something. 

“Son of a bitch!” Papyrus growled, slowly getting up. 

“Papyrus!” a gruff female voice sounded from around the corner. 

“Get off of me, you backwater fish!” hissed Red as he was shoved back into the room and to the floor. A boot pressed into his spine as his hands were pulled behind his back and cuffs tightly through his radius and ulna

“Keep your wards under control,” she growled, glaring down at the new skeleton on the floor.

“I ain't anyone’s ward!” Red snapped back, glaring at the blue skinned, red haired fish monster.

“Sure thing, as soon as you get your wing under control,” Papyrus answer smugly. 

The fish officer growled before stomping off down the hall leaving Red and Papyrus in the room. 

Papyrus was the first to get up fully, quickly going over to Red and pulling him up by his arm. 

“Get your hands off me!” Red struggled to get out of Papyrus' grasp.

“You are already going to solitary confinement, don’t make it worse for yourself,” Papyrus warned as he started to drag Red out of the room. 

Red glared up at Papyrus before he lashed out, clamping his teeth down on Papyrus’ fingers. 

“Ah! Mother fucker! Let go!” Papyrus pried his fingers out from Red’s teeth before grabbing him by the hood of his jacket to keep him from running away. He pressed a button on his radio that was latched to his shoulder. 

“This is Papyrus in the interrogation room, I will need some assistance to IR3, I have an unruly inmate; he just bit me.”

“Roger will be over to assist, shortly,” came over the radio in a deep, distorted voice. 

Papyrus smirked down at Red, grabbing him by his wrist and ushering him forward, though it was a battle every step of the way. 

When they reached the isolation room, Papyrus and Red were met with a very large horse monster. Through the whole trip over there, Red was kicking and fighting to get free of Papyrus' grip. He was shoved down onto a seat with a puzzling amount of belts and buckles. The horse monster held Red down as Papyrus latched the belts with précised ease and quickness. Red glance down at the horse hands that were resting on his shoulder. He was already here and he was far beyond pissed to care. He bit down hard on the monster's finger, blood gushing from the wound as it was ripped from Red’s mouth, just as Papyrus latch the last buckle. 

“Goddammit, he got some choppers on him!” 

Papyrus looked at the wound on the fellow officer’s hand before stepping out the room, returning quickly with something in hand. 

“Here this should save our fingers.” Papyrus smirk holding up a hard plastic mask. 

Red eyed the mask as Papyrus approached, his restricted movement becoming frantic as he struggled. A large hand grasped Red’s head, holding him still. 

“No!”  Red bucked and pulled against the restraints. 

“Relax, Sans, it’s just a muzzle, you’ll still be able to talk, swear and bark as much as you want,” Papyrus slipped the mask over Red’s head and over his mouth. “We just don’t want your rabies, mutt.” 

“I’m not a dog! Get this thing off of me!” Red screamed, shaking his head to try and dislodge the mask to no avail. 

“No can do, you’ve already bitten two people. You should have thought about the consequences. Relax, Sans, take a nap. I’ll be back for you in a few hours.” 

Papyrus and the other officer headed for the door only to have Papyrus stop and spin around on the heel of his boot. 

“Almost forgot...” 

He quickly strapped a blindfold over Red’s eyes. 

“No, no, no!” Red thrashed around in the chair. “Please don’t leave me like this! The mask is fine, but take the blindfold off!” Red screamed in more of a begging plea than his normal fit of rage. 

“Oh, what, scared of the dark?” Papyrus cooed only to have Red answer by stiffening in the chair, Papyrus let out a chuckle. He had hit that right on the nail. “Get used to it.”

Red shook, listening to the retreating to the retreating footsteps waiting for that bastard to finally leave before he finally broke down. 

Just as Papyrus was closing the door. He heard the faintest whimper from inside the room, causing a sadistic smirk to grow across his face. 

 


End file.
